


ruby and burn

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she can wrap herself around him, he moves his hand so it's pinning her down by her hip. He shakes his head, white-gold hair flopping across his brow. "No." </p><p>Sienna reaches for him with a hand and huffs when he catches it with his other one not holding her down. "Why not?" </p><p>He kisses her wrist, and it's so unfair the way he flicks his tongue to trace the blue vein there. "Because I'm savoring you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ruby and burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [theepiccek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepiccek/gifts), [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts), [katayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/gifts).



> Written for the Porn Battle prompt: 'precious, fire'
> 
> And for Jess and Caro who needed something nice today.

Before, Sienna never would have used the word _patient_ to describe Hawke. 

From the moment of her defection, he has always been the consummate leader and alpha, in motion, harsh lines and sharp words, a man of action. Of doing. Their courtship, if it could even be labeled as such, had been furious and full of energy, battling wills and stubborn minds. 

But here, in the quiet of their cabin, her body spread beneath his on their bed, she learns to her frustration how patient he can be. He likes slow at times when he touches her and loves her. Likes to wind her up and coax her orgasms from her in no great hurry. Now, he is unbearably slow. 

The cabin's dark, the two of them having snuck away after meetings and shifts on the perimeter. Life doesn't allow them many breaks, but so close after their mating, they take the moments when they can get them. 

"Hawke," Sienna says, aware her voice borders on a whine with frustration seeping through. She's naked and bare to that wolf blue gaze that trails from her head to her toes. 

"I like you here," the wolf answering in a low tone. 

Sex is still new to her. Sometimes she still blushes, and sometimes she still fumbles, but it's all with eager hands and the knowledge that she can touch him and have him. That she's alive and has all the time to learn. That she can teach him too how to care for her and be with her. Possessiveness curls tight inside her even if she must share him. 

Hawke kneels on the bed between her legs, bare chest but still with jeans on. His warm hand settles at her side, cupping the skin and one thumb sweeping along the heavy underside of her right breast. 

She inhales sharply, her breasts rising, nipples tight and wanting him to shift forward and use either his mouth or fingers. "Touch me," she demands, arching her back and hips towards him. 

Before she can wrap herself around him, he moves his hand so it's pinning her down by her hip. He shakes his head, white-gold hair flopping across his brow. "No." 

Sienna reaches for him with a hand and huffs when he catches it with his other one not holding her down. "Why not?" 

He kisses her wrist, and it's so unfair the way he flicks his tongue to trace the blue vein there. "Because I'm savoring you." 

Her eyebrows pinch at the something that colors his tone. "Hawke?"

He nips her wrist and mouths up her forearm. Shifting closer to her, bending his back so those brilliant blue eyes are closer to her own, his throat works and then says, "I didn't get to before." 

Nothing has changed in his demeanor, but she has the distinct knowledge that its both the wolf and man speaking to her. The bond rests quiet between them, hovering in some form of anticipation. Confessing words do not come easy to him, just as they do not to her. Past scars still hold them deeply. 

"Oh," she exhales and rotates her wrist in his grip so her fingers can slide in comfort against his arm. 

"I would have," Hawke says and closes the distance between them, catching her mouth in a warm open kiss. Teeth pulling on her upper lip and licking into her mouth. "You are worth it. You deserve it."

Holding his gaze, she leans up and kisses him, nuzzling at him how he likes. "You can now. It'll be the same." 

Mouth quirking in a deprecating smile, he shakes his head. "No it's not." 

He's told her before how she'd been right. It's not something she wants to think on now though. She only wants him and he is hers. 

"Love me," Sienna demands and arches against his hold so her breasts rub against his chest, a blatant invitation he won't ignore. 

"I do," and he growls, kissing her harder and settling further down onto her. He's heavy and warm, his jeans abrasive against her bare skin. He holds her wrist still and doesn't move any faster than before. Exchanges open mouthed kisses with her till she's bruised and whining, trying to shift against him. 

"Sssh," Hawke shushes her, moving down to bite her pulse. "Be still, baby." 

She sniffs, turning her head so it knocks against his, the most she can do beside run her foot up the back of his calf. "I don't want to be." 

"Impatient." He exhales hot air over nipple and licks her, smiling when she jumps from the sudden gesture. He doesn't stay longer than to tug the tight nub between his teeth once. 

Sienna snarls herself and threatens to raise the fire if he won't come back. She likes him when he plays with her breasts. She's sensitive there, she's come to find. 

He laughs, and it's better than the roughness of his voice before as he'd confessed to being so wrong before. She likes his laughs. He releases her wrist to cup the other side of her hips, tilting her up to his mouth as he settles on the bed. His nose skims her inner thigh. "You'll like this." 

She does. Her fingers claw at the bedding as he licks along her slit. He's clever with his tongue, knowing the exact way to alternate between flicks and dipping his tongue inside her and pressing flat along the underside of her clit. He builds her up there and pulls away. 

"Hawke," she whines, but he's back to her breasts. Biting her left nipple and rolling her right one between his thumb and forefinger. His hair falls to brush against her skin. It's too much and not enough and her hips rise to rub herself against his jean clad thigh. 

"Cheat," he says to her hip bone when he slides back down and bites a bruise that will last for days. Brings her back to his mouth and sucks her clit between his lips. 

He lets her orgasm take her this time as cold fire erupts along her hands rucking up the comforter. 

He's playing with the blue flames that don't burn him when she opens her eyes. A smug grin splits his face wide, his lips shiny with her. He'd taste of her too, salty and wet, if she leans up and kisses him. "Pretty, Sienna." 

She rolls her eyes down to his jean covered legs. "You're still dressed." 

Wolf blue laughs at her. "I am." 

"Oh god," Sienna moans, realizing his intent. 

He hums and presses her into the bed, sucking a mark into her neck and starting all over. 

This time he doesn't stop her hands from tunneling into his hair, and she figures she can let him love her this way if he wants.


End file.
